With the spread of information processing terminals, such as smartphones or tablet terminals having a touch panel mounted therein, interfaces which are operable with gestures are increasingly used. When a user inputs a gesture, the information processing terminal recognizes the gesture, and performs a process associated with the recognized gesture.
An information processing terminal is known in which, since there are various types of inputs of gestures, a menu is displayed to guide inputtable gestures to a user (for example, see PTL 1).